mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BulletRefutation/Let's Play A Game (Revival!) Part 6
Stalking is my job! Anyways... I was... looking... at blogs And I came across a once-famous blog on this wiki by a user known as Emirilee! This game will be described below! Really, this would be Part 1 but since it's the 6th in the series, i called it part 6. So yeah. Let's start! If you're new, here's the gist of it: you'll make a list of 10 people, just like this! (Please make it numbered and don't include yourself in the list.) 1. Bailley 2. Holhol1235 3. Iona123 4. Potterfan1997 5. Googleybear 6. Gold710 7. Sugardapuppy 8. MySims Cutie 142 9. Gocubs711 10. Wildcats11630 Then, you'll just answer a series of random questions based on the list of people you made! You can see the old blogs here, here, here, and here AND here and see what we did if you still don't understand. Note that you must remember that you CANNOT change the people on the list once the next round has started. Any questions involving the pairings/coupling of two users on the list will always involve one person with an even number, and another with an odd number. So if you don't want the questions asking about strange, wacky couples involving two people of the same gender, just put the girl users as the odd numbers, and the boys as the even numbers (or vice versa). If you don't really mind, just put the list in any random order. XD Okay, that's all. Now, let's start putting our list of people!! :D Questions WE SHALL START-ETH WITH THY GAME! #''Person 8'' and you went out together with Person 2, Person 7 and Person 4. The 3 claimed that you and Person 8 were boyfriend and girlfriend. How would you react? #You caught Person 3 and Person 5 stealing from a bank. Would you leave them or report them. Even if they were your closest friends? #''Person 10'' and Person 9 were against each other in a football (soccer) match. Who would you cheer for? #A dog was chasing Person 1. Would you join the dog, save Person 1 or leave them alone? Why? #What is Person 5's favourite food? #How well do Person 4 and Person 1 get along? #''Person 6'' was about to breathe his/her last breath. What would your last words be to them? #A shark was attacking Person 6. Would you save him/her? #Do you think Person 1 and Person 6 should date? Why? #Why was Person Six afraid of Person Seven? #You found Person 3's phone at the beach. He/She was on a deck chair. Would you go to him/her and give the phone or would you keep it? #''Person 7'' is blamed for something you did and he/she was about to be expelled from school. Would you take the blame straight away or let him/her get expelled? Why? #If Person 2 was a pokemon, what pokemon would they be and why? #Think of 4 adjectives... Use them to describe Person 10 ''in a sentence!! #''Person 8 was eating your cookie. You got mad. How would you react to Person 8? #Pick a random song that best suits Person 10! #Would Person 6 and Person 9 make a good wedded couple? #What is Person 4's favourite number? Why do you think this? #''Person 5'' was secretly Spiderman! How would you react? Why? #A monkey was attacking Person 10. Would you join the Monkey or save Person 10? #ZE FINAL QUESTION-- You have 10 people of your list right? List the users from your best friend to your... least... best friend! More question will be added soon once i think of more. © to Emirilee for the creation of the series :D © to me for reviving the series :P Category:Blog posts